Li-008
Li-008 was a SPARTAN-II Supersoldier and was the E.V.A. (Extravehicular Activity) specialist. He was one of the best snipers of the of the SPARTAN-II program and was also efficient in space. Biography In 2517, Li was abducted at the age of six, when Dr. Catherine Halsey singled him out as a perfect, genetic match for the Spartan-II program. He was replaced with a flash clone who later died. He was then taken to Reach, where he was trained with the rest of the Spartan candidates by Deja and Chief Petty Officer Mendez. Li was one of the SPARTAN- II's zero-gravity combat and martial arts specialists. He had acquired these skills prior to 2552 while training on Chiron Test Station, Mars.First Strike, page 219 In 2552, he was assigned to the and was present at the Battle of Reach. During the battle, his team deployed grounside to defend the Orbital Defense Generators but their Pelican dropship, Bravo 001, was shot down. Li regrouped with the rest of the Spartans, and was assigned to "Team Gamma" by Frederic-104, along with Anton-044 and Grace-093. Their objective was to rescue Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb.First Strike, page 24 The group was successful, in rescuing Admiral Whitcomb, but Frederic-104 ordered them to stay in hiding because their fall back point was hot with Covenant activity.First Strike, page 111-112 Anton, Grace, Li, and Admiral Whitcomb were forced to retreat to Camp Independence for three weeks, where they attacked the enemy repeatedly with hit-and-run tactics. They also broadcasted the Oly Oly Oxen Free code on the UNSC E-Band until the signal was picked up by Cortana and John aboard the captured Covenant ''Reverance''-class cruiser Ascendant Justice.First Strike, page 156 Shortly thereafter, John took a team consisting of Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson, Coporal Locklear, Lieutenant Elias Haverson, and Warrant Officer Sheila Polaski in a Spirit Dropship to rescue them. On Whitcombe's order, Li the joined the team to rescue Dr. Catherine Halsey and the remaining SPARTAN-II's who were trapped in an underground Forerunner complex.First Strike, page 173 The group then followed the Covenant to the subterranean remains of CASTLE Base.First Strike, page 182 Admiral Whitcomb ordered Li to stay behind on the dropship and protect Petty Officer Second Class Polaski, while the rest of the group saved Frederic-104's team and Dr. Catherine Halsey.First Strike, page 186 All of them returned to the Ascendant Justice/Gettysburg and initiated a Slipspace jump. Death With the Forerunner Crystal artifact the Slipspace was altered, creating an anomalous Slipspace bubble in which the Ascendant Justice became trapped.First Strike, page 211 Surviving Sangheili crew members of the ship sabotaged the main power conduit of the ship, forcing Li, John, Frederic, Anton, Grace and William to go out onto the surface of the ship and repair the conduit.First Strike, page 218 They succeeded in fixing the conduit, but a renegade plasma bolt struck the ship, destroying the drop ship during the repair. Afterward, Li, Anton, and Polaski were missing, with only John, Frederic, William and Grace known to have survived.First Strike, page 223 References Trivia *Li-008 was a zero-gravity Specialist who survived the Battle Of Reach, but died after an explosion that killed Anton-044, and Warrant Officer Polaski. Headline text 008, Li Li-008